Vives en mi
by spookygolin
Summary: "tus lindos sonrojos, tu tartamudeo cada vez que te ponias nerviosa...kami no se en que momento mis sentimientos cambiaron por ti"
**buenas noches de nuevo kakahinas...esta vez creo que las canciones me estan afectando jajaj, esta historia salio de una bella rola llamada yo te esperare de tercer cielo; si gustan escucharla mientras leen este one-shot sera genial. espero les guste tanto como yo cuando la escribia.**

 **todos los personajes aqui descritos pertenecen al señor kishi, yo solo los ocupo para mi entretenimiento.**

 **Vives en mí**

―mi eterno rival-su mirada era de dolor-no es bueno que estes aquí y lo sabes

―hm… ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre lo bueno y lo malo gai?

―esto que haces ahorita-colocando una mano sobre su hombro-no es idóneo en estos momentos

―y que lo es entonces ¿eh gai?-mirándolo- ¿Qué es correcto o incorrecto? Porque según tú, no debería estar aquí, si no…déjame lo estoy analizando. Si, debería estar en el…

―te equivocas mi viejo amigo…en este mundo no hay ni bueno ni malo, no hay correcto o incorrecto-sentándose a su lado y haciendo señas para que el cantinero le trajera un vaso-solo hay cosas, circunstancias-bebiendo-y en nosotros está el elegir lo que creemos adecuado…al final solo tenemos un precio a pagar

―pues yo elijo estar aquí…bebiendo sake justo a estas horas

―kakashi…amigo

―la vida es polvo, puede esparcirse en un instante. Cuando nacemos no traemos nada, cuando morimos no nos llevamos nada. Solo…solo lo que tenemos dentro gai, eso es lo único que se va con nosotros

―es parte de la vida…es lo único que tenemos garantizado. La única verdad absoluta

―irónico ¿no?-sonrisa-como shinobis estamos entrenados para ver la muerte, para lidiar con ella y en algún momento abrazarla…pero-apretando su vaso-

―tienes que hablar con ella

―de que serviría gai…las cosas no cambiaran

―escúchame porque te lo diré solo una vez kakashi-serio-jamás, óyeme…jamás te había visto tan feliz, dejaste de ser ese rival mío apático y vago a partir de que ella apareció en tu vida. Fue como magia, todos estábamos felices por ti, pero ahora-sirviéndose-te desconozco; te estas distanciando de las personas que te aman. Y todo por tu estúpida terquedad, egoísmo y rencor.

―es su culpa

―no lo es kakashi…no es culpa de nadie

―claro que sí, la única fuente de este dolor es ella-bebiendo-

―las cosas fueron como tenían que ser

―como me pudo hacer esto

―las cosas y tus sentimientos no cambiaran, a menos que hables con ella

―no la he visto desde ese día

―pues entonces…hoy es el mejor día para crearlo

 _La bestia verde se paró de su asiento, saliendo de aquel pub con la esperanza de que su eterno rival lograra encontrar esa paz que tanto necesitaba. Kakashi era su mejor amigo, el único que a pesar de su vaga actitud para con él, lo acompañara en esa llama de la juventud; su extraña amistad los había llevado a enfrentar a fuertes enemigos, conocían sus miedos, sus monstruos del pasado…y ahora el verlo de esa manera, lo desconsolaba._

 _Kakashi se hallaba aun en esa barra contemplando su vaso de sake, tratando de hallar un sentido a las palabras dichas por Gai, pero lo único que el sentía era dolor…un intenso y profundo dolor acompañado de soledad. Deseaba con todo su ser que todo ese alcohol lo liberara del brutal sentimiento, que lo noqueara para así olvidar su fatal agonía. Se rio de sí mismo por semejante estupidez, un gran shinobi como el sabía que esto era una triste excusa y falsa salida. Muy dentro de sí tenía la respuesta para este suplicio…perdonando._

 _Una palabra fácil de decir pero tan difícil de hacer, sobre todo cuando la persona fue alguien a quien amaste. Gai tenía razón, hoy era el día indicado para hablar con ella; pago su cuenta y dando un último trago salió del pub con destino a donde ella se encontraba ahora. Sus pasos eran más aletargados que de costumbre, sus manos comenzaban a sudar ¿Qué es lo que diría estando frente a ella? La gente de la aldea lo miraba con algo de compasión, otros solo mostraban una ligera reverencia; su situación era tan conocida en konoha._

 _Esa colina frente a él le parecía tan larga y tan dolorosa, respiro profundamente comenzándola a subir; conforme avanzaba los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban estrepitosamente, podía ver ya ese enorme y frondoso árbol en el que ella acostumbraba a descansar. Sintió su pecho oprimirse, ahí estaba…con un último suspiro cerro sus ojos negándose a ver lo que estaba a su alrededor, pues una punzada en el corazón lo invadió. Quiso detenerse de caminar, dar un paso atrás y huir, no enfrentarse a ella y a esa dolorosa verdad, pero tenía que hacerlo; lo necesitaba tanto._

―hola hinata-no hubo respuesta-ha pasado ya un tiempo…un año para ser precisos. No sé lo que hago aquí para serte sincero, desde que me dejaste me dije a mi mismo no verte ni hablarte más-riendo-hmm y mírame ahora siendo un imbécil al romper mi propia palabra, pero es que…duele hinata-quitándose la máscara-duele tanto el estar sin ti. Tantos recuerdos, tantos momentos que vivimos juntos…eras mi lugar soleado. Me sacaste de esa oscuridad, me liberaste de esos demonios que me atormentaban y todo para que; para que hoy este viviendo con algo mucho peor. Me has dejado en un abismo, en un profundo y doloroso abismo.

Recuerdo tus palabras, aquellas que pronunciaste en nuestra primera charla "quiero abrir de nuevo mi corazón…poder amar libremente" y recuerdo las mías "enamoraras perdidamente a un hombre, ya lo veras". Pobre tonto que fui al decir eso, me sentencie a mí mismo; tus lindos sonrojos, tu tartamudeo cada que algo te ponía nerviosa…kami no se en que momento mis sentimientos cambiaron por ti, lo único que supe es que mi ego creció enormemente cada que tus mejillas se pintaban estando yo cerca de ti. Nuestro primer beso-suspirando-uno de los toques más hermosos…durante años me complací con las mujeres de aldeas aledañas y de estos pubs, buscaba solo el saciar mis necesidades. Pero jamás en mis años de vida me había hecho adicto al besar unos labios y hinata, la fascinación que sentí al rozar los tuyos fue como un veneno; su textura, su calidez, su sabor, puedo cerrar en este instante los ojos y sentirlos nuevamente. Y aunque fue solo un beso me prometí serte fiel, estar solo para ti, ser yo el único que lograra sacarte esas hermosas sonrisas. ¿Cuánto tiempo paso después de eso para que aceptaras estar en una relación conmigo? Tres meses, justo tres meses en los que los celos me invadían al ver como los idiotas de la aldea te miraban o te sonreían, no soy estúpido todos ellos deseaban tener un roce contigo, esos "usted perdone hinata sama"…imbéciles. Y más de una vez desee partirles la cara a esos visitantes que te abordaban tan descaradamente, anhelaba poder llegar detrás de ti y tomarte de la cintura para que todos se dieran cuenta que tú estabas conmigo.

Me convertí en un completo idiota por ti, fui quien deseaste que fuera, me hipnotizaste y creaste a este hombre desesperado por tu amor. No me reconocía a mí mismo, en donde estaba el ninja profesional, silencioso, metódico, analítico; el shinobi elite reconocido y admirado en todas las naciones… ¿en dónde quedo ese hombre cuando lo hechizaste? ¿Cuándo fue que tu luz se apodero de mi vida y la hizo tuya? Y…-pasándose sus manos desesperadamente por su cabello-maldita sea hinata no puedo perdonarte, no puedo dejar de odiarte, tu egoísmo…tu maldito y estúpido egoísmo; el pensar en otros antes que en ti mismo te llevo a que estuvieras lejos de mi…te llevo a abandonarme.

― ¿papa?-el copy ninja se sorprendió pues no se percatado del acercamiento-

―hikari que haces aquí-aun de espaldas-

―vine a ver a mama-con tristeza-

―…

―no sabía que tú la visitabas también-dudosa-tío gai decía que tus misiones te absorbían tanto que por eso no venias a hablar con ella

―no creas todo lo que dice Gai hikari-serio-

― ¿sigues molesto con ella?

―…

― ¿papa?

―no importa mi respuesta hikari, si no lo que tu sientas para venir a verla-la mano de su hija se entrelazo con la suya-

―yo también estaba enojada con ella, por abandonarnos-kakashi apretó su agarre-pero…comprendí que mama era así, pensaba siempre en los demás antes que en ella misma, eso la hacía ser la kunoichi mas amada por las personas de la aldea, su amabilidad y gran corazón eran inigualables papa-el peli plata sintió un nudo en su garganta, su hija le estaba dando una gran lección-

―lo era hikari…tu madre era una mujer formidable

―entonces ¿Por qué la odias?

―es…es complicado

―nada es complicado papa, nosotros lo hacemos complicado-el hombre rio-

―desde cuando te has vuelto tan inteligente hikari

―supongo que siempre lo he sido-sonriendo-después de todo soy la hija de dos leyendas de konoha

―te pareces tanto a tu madre-mirándola-

―todos me dicen eso, tío kiba dice que soy una copia de mamá a excepción de mi cabello que es de tu mismo color…pero-dudando-no me has respondido

―es algo que no puedo hablar contigo

―porque no

―porque es algo demasiado personal

―y lo que yo sienta ¿no te importa papa?

―es diferente hikari

―no es diferente…tú crees que el verte haci me da alegría, piensas que no se todo ese sentimiento que le guardas a mama-alzando la voz- no eres el mismo desde que ella se fue, te encierras en las misiones, en tu dolor, pero que hay de mi papá, que hay de lo que yo siento

―princesa…

―lo único que guardo conmigo son esos días en los que éramos felices, en donde los tres reíamos; aquellos días en los que te veía regalarle flores a mamá…y ella se esmeraba en prepararte algo especial cada que regresabas de misión. Ella te amaba papa, me lo decía todos los días-llorando-me sabía de memoria la historia de cómo se conocieron, de cómo se enamoraron; el cómo le propusiste matrimonio y de la cara que pusiste cuando te enteraste que estaba embarazada. Y ahora que te veo solo puedo imaginar lo triste que mamá se ha de estar sintiendo-kakashi no podía oír mas, soltándose del agarre de su hija, se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas en el frio suelo-

―duele tanto…duele tanto hikari-llorando-

―yo también la extraño papá pero gracias a ella estoy viva

―debí de haberlas protegido mejor…ella, ella dio su vida por mí. Pude haber sido más rápido y por mi culpa tu madre no está contigo

―papá fue algo que no pudimos evitar

―apenas tienes doce años, como vas a crecer sin tu madre

―te tengo a ti papá-se agacho para darle un beso en la mejilla-habla con mamá por favor…quiero que ese sea mi regalo por mi ascenso a chunin-alejandose del lugar-

 _Kakashi no podía dejar de llorar, se sentía tan vulnerable y roto, todo este tiempo solo pensó en sí mismo y olvido que no era el único que estaba sufriendo por la ausencia de hinata. Pero si tan solo, tan solo no hubieran salido en esa excursión, si no se hubiera dejado convencer por esa adorable sonrisa de su mujer, no hubieran sido emboscados por esos ninjas malnacidos que estaban tras su pequeña hikari, si no fuera porque hinata se atravesó ante ese rayo que iba dirigido a el…ella estaría aquí ahora._

―los detalles, las pequeñas cosas que parecían no importantes, son las que más invaden mi mente al recordarte y me duele tanto hinata…me duele despertar y no verte a mi lado, no poder sentir tu calor; el no hacerte más el amor. Como quisiera volver el tiempo para verte de nuevo, poder abrazarte y nunca soltarte. Extraño el llegar a casa y que todo huela a ti, fueron tanto bellos y malos momentos que vivimos juntos; que ahora que no estas, todo va a ser tan difícil…mi pequeña nunca pensé que doliera tanto-suspirando-un millón de palabras, no pueden hacer que vuelvas y lo sé porque lo he intentado, tampoco un millón de lágrimas lo sé porque he llorado hasta quedarme sin lágrimas. Ya las cosas pasaron el dolor sigue aquí, tomaste tu decisión, aunque fue algo muy egoísta de tu parte, porque solo pensaste en tu tranquilidad en tus sentimientos, y no te importo lo que yo sintiera no te importo que yo te amara tanto, no te importo que después de eso yo me iba a morir de dolor. Te confieso, siento que la vida se me acaba, no sé cómo salir de esto, no sé cómo acostarme sin pensar en ti, no sé cómo hacer para no extrañarte tanto, pero ya no puedo seguir con esto, no puedo seguir reclamándote el dejarme solo, porque no lo estoy más. Me has dejado algo invaluable que tengo que sostener…nuestra pequeña princesa, tú copia fiel en todos los aspectos mi amor. Si, tu eres y serás mi amor eterno, la mujer de mi vida, de la que me enamore y a la que a partir de hoy me tendrá todos los días con ella; hasta que hikari encuentre a la persona ideal así como yo encontré en ti a la mía. Por favor hinata, perdóname por haber sido un imbécil, un egoísta, te juro que seré ese hombre que tú me enseñaste a ser cada día de mi vida, honrare tu vida con la mía-acariciando las letras que se hallaban escritas en esa lapida-Sera hasta el día de mi partida que estaremos juntos de nuevo, viviremos por siempre, caminaremos de la mano, te robare un beso y te hare reír de nuevo.

Gracias por haber sido parte de mi vida…seré feliz te lo prometo amor-secándose las lágrimas y poniéndose de pie-hikari ya es chunin, será una kunoichi formidable, está desarrollando sorprendentemente su byakugan; lo festejaremos. Debo irme, mañana traeré esas lilas que tanto amas-sonriendo-incluso creo que más que a mi… **el amor no muere, sólo duerme; yo** te extrañare, tenlo por seguro.

 _Kakashi deposito un último beso sobra la fría piedra en la que posaba el nombre de la mujer que había sido su esposa por once años, su primera mujer de verdad, su primer amor, dando la vuelta regreso por el mismo camino que había llegado, cuando un cálido viento lo abrazo y pudo percibir en el su aroma; su corazón encontró la paz._

 **si llegaste hasta aqui te lo agradezco enormemente..y deseo de todo corazon que te haya gustado, y bueno cualquier opinion es bien recibida, se los agradezco.**

 **les envio un enorme saludo... 4´s**


End file.
